shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Restaurant
Autumn The Dead restaurant is a restaurant made of wood. The wood make the restaurant smell very special. This restaurant is built without reinforcing steel bar because it have the pecfect structure. It just have two floors. The restaurant is mainly sell the food that look like dead body. but actually delicious. Inside it have some dead body model,which is vivid. there is a TV on the middle of wall that play some videos about death. City Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city Description Appearance Outside The restaurant is not located in the center of its city, it is located in a small forest, which is outlying. The small forest is not very huge; some sunshine still can thought this place. There are many tree in the small forest, which is full of spirit. They can talk to you ,they like to chat with you. But some of them like joking, they may not tell you the truth, and you have to decern it by yourself. If you want to reach the restaurant, you may ask the witches to help you. There are many witches go around thought this small forest, but they may ask you to do something for them. Or if you can persuade them, you can go to the restaurant in a easy way. This restaurant is not grand, is small and look very dark. Some bones are throw away around the restaurant, which make the people feel disgusting. Bothsides of the door are lights, the lights are skull head, lighting with blue fire. Inside The inside of the restaurant is not very big, the floor is make of stones. The stone is dark, and mixed up with some really deep red color, which present a depressive atmosphere. and many dead body model are present ererywhere in this restaurant, they look like the real thing, oh, maybe, it is true! there are 13 tables in the main room, and 7 rooms for VIP in the first floor. and the second floor, they don't have tables in public room, they only have special room. Each room have a theme of death, enter one of these rooms, you could know one of the way about death, like disease, accident or some thing more horrible these room is more exspensive than the room in the first floor. The table of this restaurant have tablecloth.The tablecloth is made of a special drapery, when you touch this tablecloth, you will feel like touch the skin form dead people. Age 99 years Purpose This restaurant originally is designed for the people who want to suicide.Let them feel about death deeply, in this way to let them not to suiside, let them know the deep meaning of our life. Today, not only face the people who want to suicide, they want all over the world know about death. They want peopel to know our life is unvaluable, so they use the way that let the people see the death, touch the death,and feel the death in person. People Owners TBA Residents TBA Users David XiuCategory:Location Page